


Ein Wiedersehen

by vacths



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacths/pseuds/vacths
Kudos: 3





	Ein Wiedersehen

“Sprotte!”

Hatte sie ihren Namen gehört? Oder war das nur Einbildung? Sie hatte gerade den Supermarkt verlassen, wo sie sich einen Eistee und ein Sandwich geholt hatte, da sie am verhungern war. 

Es war Freitagnachmittag und Sprotte war zu Besuch in der Stadt, in der sie die ersten 20 Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte und in der ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester noch immer lebten. Und ihr Vater eigentlich auch - wenn er nicht mal wieder monatelang mit seiner Kamera auf Reisen war. Von den Hühnern und Pygmäen lebte längst niemand mehr hier. Sprotte verschlug es höchstens zwei Mal im Jahr hierher; sie lebte schon lange an einem anderen Ort, etwa zwei Stunden Autofahrt entfernt. 

“Sprotte!”

Da rief definitiv jemand nach ihr! ‘Wer kann das sein?’, fragte sich Sprotte. dann drehte sie sich um - und liess fast ihr Sandwich fallen.

“Frau Rose!” 

Mit ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

“Sprotte!” 

Frau Rose lief auf sie zu und winkte. Noch immer trug sie auffälligen Lippenstift - an diesem Tag war es ein knalliges Pink - und auch sonst sah sie noch ziemlich so aus wie vor zwölf Jahren, als Sprotte sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Nur die dunkelbraunen Haare waren wohl mittlerweile gefärbt und die Augenpartie zierten ein paar Fältchen, wie Sprotte bemerkte, als Frau Rose vor ihr stand. Die Lehrerin strahlte sie an.

“Sprotte… äh… ich meine Charlotte… also, äh, nein, äh… Frau Slättberg…” Frau Rose lachte verlegen. 

“Bleiben Sie ruhig bei Sprotte.” Frau Slättberg wollte sie von ihrer ehemaligen Klassenlehrerin ganz sicher nicht genannt werden. Da fühlte sie sich gleich alt.

“Na gut. Also, Sprotte... “ Wieder strahlte Frau Rose. “Ich habe Sie ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Was machen Sie hier?” 

“Also… äh… ein Sandwich kaufen”, sagte Sprotte und kam sich sofort blöd vor. Das war wohl nicht das, was Frau Rose wissen wollte. Aber das Treffen mit ihrer Lehrerin überrumpelte sie. Sie fühlte sich fast wieder ein bisschen wie zu Schulzeiten. 

Frau Rose lachte und zeigte auf ihre zwei vollgepackten Einkaufstüten. “Ich war auch gerade einkaufen. Wochenendeinkauf. Sie wohnen aber nicht mehr hier, oder?”

“Nein.” Sprotte schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich wohne circa zwei Stunden Fahrt entfernt.” Mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf einmal ganz komisch durch den Anblick von Frau Rose. So, als wäre sie noch eine junge Schülerin und keine 30-jährige Frau. 

“Besuchen Sie Ihre Familie?” 

“Genau.” Sprotte nickte. 

“Wie geht es Ihrer Mutter?” Frau Rose lächelte sie ununterbrochen an, was Sprotte total irritierte. Sonst kannte sie Frau Rose eigentlich nur mit strengem Blick. Aber sie sah sehr hübsch aus, wenn sie lächelte. 

“Meiner Mutter geht es gut, äh, glaube ich. Ich war noch nicht bei ihr.”

“Und Ihrer Schwester? Oder haben Sie einen Bruder?”

“Nee, eine Schwester. Dass Sie sich daran erinnern…” 

Frau Rose lachte. “Nun ja, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ihre Mutter mir damals auf der Klassenfahrt davon erzählt hat.”

Oh Gott. Die Klassenfahrt. ‘Das ist so verdammt lange her’, dachte Sprotte und kriegte schon wieder kaum einen Ton raus. Es reichte lediglich für ein “Mhm”.

“Ihre Schwester geht aber nicht auf meine, also auf Ihre ehemalige Schule, oder?”

“Nein, Luisa besucht das Gymnasium in einem anderen Stadtteil.” Sprotte fummelte an ihrem Sandwich herum, während sie mit Frau Rose redete. Dieses Gesieze war ungewohnt und es war ihr auch irgendwie unangenehm. “Meine Familie ist ins Haus meiner Oma gezogen”, fügte sie hinzu. 

“Und Ihre Grossmutter? Ist sie... ?” Frau Rose beendete den Satz nicht, aber ihr Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment.

“Nein, nein! Sie lebt noch! Sie ist zwar schon ziemlich alt und nicht mehr ganz so fit. Aber ihre Energie reicht noch, um sich mit meiner Mutter zu streiten.” Sprotte seufzte und musste dann grinsen. Wie gut, dass sie dieses Gezanke nicht allzu oft mitbekam. 

“Ach so.” Frau Rose lächelte erleichtert.

“Ich habe mir heute frei genommen und bleibe bis Sonntagabend hier”, erzählte sie und fragte sich, ob das Frau Rose überhaupt interessierte. Dem Lächeln zufolge wahrscheinlich schon. 

Es machte Sprotte nervös, dass sie ständig angelächelt wurde. Es war seltsam, hier mit Frau Rose vor dem Supermarkt zu stehen und über ihre Familie zu reden. ‘Warum stresst mich das so?’, fragte sie sich. 

Sie drückte ihr Sandwich und ihre Flasche Eistee an sich, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte dann: “Also, ich muss los. Hat mich, äh, hat mich gefreut, Frau Rose.” 

“Mich auch, Sprotte.” Frau Rose lächelte zum Abschied. 

Sprotte wurde rot und drehte sich um. Das Lächeln ihrer Ex-Lehrerin sorgte für ein Durcheinander in ihr drin. ‘Was für eine komische Situation, schnell weg!’  
Sie wollte gerade in Richtung Parkplatz laufen, als sie nochmals die Stimme von Frau Rose hörte. 

“Sprotte?”

Sie drehte sich wieder um und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. “Ja?”

Frau Rose zögerte und schien ein bisschen verlegen. Dann fragte sie: “Also, äh, hätten Sie Lust, mit mir heute Abend etwas trinken zu gehen?”


End file.
